Glooming Night
by JulietCheney
Summary: The first book in my continuation of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight saga. The story about Juliet Isabella Cheney. Angela and Ben's daughter. This story will shock you. You will get to chose teams again...
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie's POV**

I shoved more close in to my bag. I smiled to myself.

"Charlie hurry up," Sue called down the hall. I grabbed my bag quickly and almost ran at the door. I was heading to Alaska for a week, to spend time with Bella and Nessie, Oh and Seth. "Finally I want to get there before it's dark." I throw my stuff in the boot of the cruiser and slip in to the driver's seat.

"Are we picking Leah up?" I asked. Leah moved out after she gave up her wolf form. She didn't mind the Cullens as much as before.

"Ummm. No I not think she's coming." She shrugged. I pulled out of the brick driver way.

When would get to the Cullens earlier than plan but I'm sure Alice would see us coming.

The drive was long, and quite. Sue fell asleep, check on window.

When we rounded the corner, Sue was still waking up.

**Bella's POV**

"Charlie's nearly here," Edward whispered in my ear.  
"Jake! Nessie! Charlie's coming!" I shouted out to the garden. Nessie walked in, in front of Jake smiling. She'd missed Charlie, I had too. We hadn't seen him seen Christmas.

"Granddad! Where is he?" Renesmee asked when she came in, her smile faded.  
"He's just coming," Alice chimed. We wanted…I heard a car turn down the driveway. Nessie's smiled return- she could her him too.

Carlisle walked to the door. A boot open and slummed shut.

"Come on Sue," I heard Charlie's deep voice with my super hearing. Carlisle opened the door as Charlie climbed up the steps bags under his arms and in his hands. I sighed.

I stepped forward and took the bags.

"Granddad!" Nessie screamed throwing herself into his now empty arms.

"You've grown," He laughed of course she had she grown unnaturally fast and looked 15. She placed her hand to his check. She was properly showing him what she'd done over the two months.

"Sue come on in," Esme called lending her to the kitchen table were Seth was eating his after lunch before tea snack.

"How was your drive?" I asked Charlie who was still hugging Nessie. But before he could answer his phone went off.

"Chief Swan, we're setting up a search party for the Webers-"

"Mark I'm in Alaska-"

"Oh, sorry I thought you left next week with everything that happening I must have lost track of time."

"It's fine but what did you say about the Webers?" Charlie said in a low worried voice.

"You don't know. They went missing Tuesday night from their home." Angela's parents were missing.

"Edward could there be vampires in Forks?" I said to low for Charlie to hear. He nodded once. "Has Alice seen anything?" He nodded once again. I walked out of the room Edward following me.

"What's going on?"

"There's a newborn in Forks," He looked like he wasn't telling me something.

"There's more than one and they're attacking my friends' great!"

"The pack will deal with things down there." I sighed.

**Angela's POV**

"Ang!" Katie hugged on to me, I wrapped my arms around her. It felt like I'd done this too often, everything been going wrong. People were dying, going missing...Like my parents. I pushed the thought out of my mind. This was no day to be sad it was a day to celebrate. Juliet was one I can't believe it.

"Welcome, come in Erik's here and the twins," I stepped aside and shut the door behind us.

"So where is the birthday girl?" she smiled taking her jacket off.

"Ben's trying to dress her...unsuccessfully."

"I'll go and help him," She gave me a smile that said 'he's still getting use to the whole dad thing'. Which was true, he was.

I turned to head in to talk to Erik when there was another knock on the door, one I recognized. Ben's parents were here. I turn back to the door and opened it.

"It's freezing out there," my father-in-law shivered.

"Come on in." I lend them in to the living room were Erik was talking to my brothers.

"Hey, can we get the party started," Erik said, as he half danced over to the CD player. "Let's crank it..." He turned on the CD player and cut off. Song-along-baby filled the living room. 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'

"It's Julie's CD." I laughed at the look on his face. "If you open the door next to the CD player there's some music. The bottom CDs are Julie's."

Erik Changed the CD to my old Coldplay.

"Now let's get this party."

Erik really got the party started. I headed up stairs to see how Julie was going. She was running around her room half naked.

"Julie come to mommy," I bent down and opened my arms, she came running into them. "That's how you do it."

I dressed her in a pale pink, butterfly dress I'd picked out months ago with a long pink body suite under it and pink stockings.

I finished her off with a matching headband and little ballet flats.

"Everyone's down stairs," I said handing the fully dressed Julie to Ben. I followed them down the stairs and it to the living room.

"Here she is the birthday girl," Ben declared, shifting Julie around. "Happy Birthday my sweet Juliet." Ben kissed her on the forehead before he placed her on the ground. Julie ran over to her orange toy box. She started pulling out stuffed toys, holding at least 8 medium teddies. She walked over to Katie who was sitting on the arm of the couch where the in-laws sat. She gave one to Katie and then Grandpa Cheney. Julie dropped the rest on the floor. She picked up Frizzy Wuzzy (I named it after a bear form a nursery rhymes). Charlie had given it to her when we were still in hospital. Julie ran over to the couch where Grandma and Grandpa Cheney, the bear under one arm. She tried to get up on the couch.

I slipped out through the kitchen door. I sank down the door, fighting tears. My parents should have been here to see their granddaughter grow. They should be here to look after me.

Itook a deep breath._ I could do this...who am I kidding I can't._

"Angela?" Ben called, knocking on the door. I moved aside so that he could open the door. "Angela it's alright they'll find them."

"Ben, face it everyone's dying, they're dead." Ben held me as I cried.

"Angela look at me, everything well be alright." He said, wiping the tears away from my checks. "You need to be strong for Julie, this is her big day."

"You're...you're right. This is her day," I croaked.

"That's my girl." He reached up and kissed me, as always when he kissed me I felt tingling in the tummy. The kiss its self was a gentle, lingering touch of the lips.

"Should were do the cake now," Ben asked, grabbing my hand and lending me over to the bench where Julie's cake was cooling.

"Yeah," I nodded, so we iced the cake pink to match her dress, with little knots of cream around the edge. I stuck a number one candle in it and lighted it. Ben held the door as we walked in. We started happy birthday.

"What's that?" Julie asked pointing to the cake. She slid off the couch and ran to me. Ben picked her up and held her in front of the cake.

I turned my head as the kitchen door open (my father had opened it).

When we finished singing Ben whispered, "Blow Jules," in her ear. Julie stretched out her arm and tried to grab the flame, it flicked.

"Burnes," Both Ben and I said quickly. Ben blow out the candle and followed me as I walked back in to the kitchen.

"We should have gotten a photo," I said as I placed the cake on the bench. We relight the candle and went back out.

"We want a photo," Ben said when everyone stared at us.

So Ben grabbed Julie off Erik and stood in front of the cake as he had before (only a step back).

"Camera's on above the CD player," I said looking over. Katie grabbed it and took a couple of pictures.

We cut the cake into piece and placed them on plates and Julie's in a Dora bowl. We carried all of them in to the living room in one go. We handed them out as, someone placed Julie in her seat.

I placed her cake down she stuffed her face into it.

"Katie the camera?" I called. She throws it to me under armed and I count it in both hands. "Thanks."

I turn and face Julie, she's holding a hand full of cake. I take a picture followed by many more. And placed her bowl on her head throw it at Ben and laughed about it.

I sat down to eat my cake when she went back to stuffing it in her mouth.

"Angela, she's looking more like you every day. Just like you mom-" Ben cut his father off with a shake of the head, but to late damage done. I held back tears. _Yes she looked like my mom and me. _

I swallowed deeply stood up and lifted the in a run.

"Angela wait!"Ben yelled behind me. I headed upstairs and into the bath room.

"I'm…I'm running Julie her bath," I squeaked, _Oh no my voice he'll know._

"Angela let me in," he sighed.

"I didn't lock the door," I open it, Ben stood there looking worried arms folded across his chest.

"Angela listen. Everything will be alright. We'll make it though this together," He held me as I cried again. I cried for some time. _They're gone, they're never coming back. No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear. I'll never hear their voices again she them smile. Watch them play with their granddaughter. They'll never be there for me, if something goes wrong. _

"Angela, we have a party down stairs still, if you want I can tell them goodbye?"

"No I'll go down stair, this is Julie's party not mine." I stood up. Wiped tear away from my ears and headed down stairs with Ben.

"Angela, I'm sorry I didn't-" My father-in-law started the second I was in the room. I hold up my hand and he stopped.

"It's okay, I'm going to give this cake covered baby a bath." I picked her up kissed her check. "Bath time Julie."

I sat on the edge of the bath and tool off the pale pink dress (that was now covered in cake) off her and placed her in the bath. I poured some water over her back and neck.

"Mama, ducky," she said pointing to the bag of toys that hang off the wall. I open the bag and poured the contents in to the bath. I picked up the pink duck.

"There you go Jules," I kissed her forehand. She smiled up at me and grabbed the duck. I watched her play with the toys. _Babies are amused easy. By brightly colored things or ones that make sounds._

"Kissy," Julie was kneeing in front of with a smile on her face and the duck in her hand. I kissed her nose than blow a loud raspberry on her check. She laughed and made raspberry sounds.

"Angela!" one of my brothers called from behind the door. I stood up and open the door.

"Isaac," my younger brother stood there looking a little uncomfortable.

"Josh and I are getting ready to go home," he mumbled.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave a half smile and he returned it. "Call me when you get home."

"Angela it's down the road-"

"I don't care you'll call me." My brothers still lived in the family home. They didn't what to live with me but they're only thirteen and I wanted to keep them safe.

"Fine," he sighed. He pushed the door wide open and walked over to say goodbye to Julie.

"Bye Jules, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed his forehead.

"Tell Josh I said bye," I called as he headed down the stairs. "Jules what am I going to do with them two."

"Uncy." She was still looking at the door.

"Yeah them," I smiled. I washed her hair with her shampoo. She cried as the water that ran around my hand streamed down her face. "Jules." I dabbed her nose with some babble and she was quiet, going cross eyed as she looked at my finger.

"Mama," She laughed after I took my finger away. She sat back and grabbed her feet.

"Okay Jules, time to get out." I picked her up and wrapped her Dora towel around her. I pulled out the plug and left the room.

"Ben can you please dress Julie," I called as I walked down the stairs. I walked into the living room and put Julie down with her towel still wrapped around her.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad," She ran into his arms. "Jules," He said as he picked her up and blow raspberry on her neck. He carried her up stair.

**Ben's POV**

When at the top of the stairs I turned to my right and turn to face Julie's bedroom door. I'd painted this with Angela when we found out she was having a girl. The door was orange and had in purple bock letter _Jules._ I open the door and placed Julie on the floor.

I looked through the draws for something to put on her.

"Which one," I asked her, holding out a light green pair of PJs covered in small pink and yellow flowers with tiny dark green and blue flowers around the other flowers, a light pink pair covered in white, orange, hot pink and yellow love heart and a blue pair the pants had no prints but the top had a yellow duck surrounded in light green and a slightly darker blue than the top circles. The circles that had a white ring around them.

"Ducky," Julie said trying to grab it.

"Alright let's get you dressed for bed," I said drying Her. I laid her down and put a nappy on her, then dressed her in blue.

I took her in to the kitchen a made her a bottle of milk and gave her to Katie

"Catie," She said making kissy sounds. Katie bent down and kissed her loudly.

"Time to lie down and sleep," she said laying her down in her arms. _Where's Ang? _I scanned the room, she wasn't there. I was about to ask if anyone knew where she was when…

"Ben have my brothers called yet," She whispered close to tears.

"Have you tried calling them?" I asked as I got up and tried to calm her.

"I'll call them," she said after a minute. She lifted the room and I sat back down next to Katie.

"Do you think the wolves could have gotten them?" mom asked.

"Mom please don't start," I said shaking my head. They were silent till Angela screamed. I jumped to my feet as did Erik.

We ran into the kitchen were Angela was crying on her knees.

"Ang!" both Erik and I say at the same time. All she did was hold the phone up to me.

I placed in to my ear it was beeping.

"Angela, no one's on." I said slowly.

"I…I…heard them scream…before…the line…when…" She was unable to finish.

"Angela if you want I could drive you to your brothers' place?" Erik asked.

"Alright" She took a deep breath, I helped her up.

"Mom, dad we're heading to Josh and Isaac's place. Could you watch Julie please?" I asked mom.

"Ben we're getting ready to go we could drive you?" Dad asked.

I nodded, "Okay then Katie, Erik could you watch Julie?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

I grabbed jackets for Angela and me and went out side. My parents followed me out minutes later. Angela followed soon after crying hard. _This wasn't good. If she did hear them scream then they could have been attacked by the giant wolves. Her parents are missing they could have been killed by the wolves._

We turned around the corner, and on to the main road. I saw something transparent move to the corner of my eye. I turn to look as a giant black horse sized wolf ran across the road. I truck heading down the road swerved. It all happened so fast.

"Back up!" dad yelled. The truck flipped and rolled heading our way. I turned around, cars lined up behind us.

I grabbed Angela's hand before the track rolled over us.

**Katie POV**

I ran to answer before it woke Julie, as I answered it I heard her cry.

"Hello, Cheney place?"I answered the phone walking up stairs to quite Julie.

"Is Joshua or Isaac Weber here?" a woman asked in a serious way.

"Umm Angela gone to find them. Sorry I'm no help."

"Are you a friend of Angela and Ben Cheney?"

"Yes…why?" I asked confused.

"There has been a crash on the main road and they have been killed…." I heard nothing after killed but she continued talking. I was speechless. Till I remember Julie, who are cries had softened.

"I…I have they daughter…with me." I croaked, crying hard. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Okay do they have any family you could pass her over too." I racked my brain.

"I...I don't...I don't think so," I sniveled.

"I don't really have an idea. You could watch over till the will reading. Or you could take her to the children home in Everett till the will reading."

"I...think... I'll take...her to...Everett," I cried harder this isn't want Angela would want but i wasn't ready to be look after another life.

"Katie where are you?" Eric called.

"I'm...I'm in...Julie's room," I called back tiring to sound like i wasn't crying.

The door open and Eric walked in looking concern.

"What wrong?"

"They're...They're dead." I cried flinging into his arms.

"Josh and Isaac?" He brushed his hand through my hair. "It's alright where are Angela and Ben?"

"They're dead." We held each other, crying.

"So what are we doing with Julie?"Eric asked after we were out of tears.

"I was going to take her to Children's home Everett." I said slowly breathing heavy.

"We could take her in," the look in his eyes told me he wanted her. But I wasn't ready.

"I'm not ready to take care of another life and we…we were planning on going away."

"But she doesn't have anyone she'd need someone she knows," He stated. "And Angela would want us too."

"If she dose it'll be in her will and then we'll take her in." I explained crying.

We argued over this for a while till Julie wake crying.

"Katie we'll take her there but if Angela doesn't say anything about who gets Julie we'll take her deal."

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_Almost four years later Juliet wakes screaming._

**Charlie's POV**

I roll slowly slid out of bed to quite Julie whose screaming had wakened me. I walked gentling from our room, looking back at Sue as she rolled over. I ran down the hall and into Jules room.

She was trashing and screaming her blanket on the ground.

"Julie!" I ran over to the bed. "Julie wake up!"

"No don't send me there," she moaned.

"Jules wake up!"

"No please!" she screamed. I sat her up shaking her a little.

"Julie!" her eyes open slowly with a confused look on her face it fade in fear. She barred her face in to my chest crying. "It was just a dream. Shh it was just a dream."

"No…No it wasn't." she cried harder. "How could it be they're dead." She must have dreamt of her parent's death.

"It's over you safe don't forget that." I whispered gently trying to calm her. I lifted her up she placed her hands around my neck coking me. I took her in to the kitchen and sat her on the counter top. I poured her orange juice with is the only juice she drink. She

"Thank you," she sniveled grabbing the cup with both hands. I took a seat from the table and pulled it up in front of Julie. "Am I going back today?"

"Yes we're leaving around 10," I looked at the clock as I spoke, when I looked back at Julie she was looking at it too.

"What's the time?" she asked after a few minute staring at the clock.

"It's 5:20."

"Alright so we leave in five hour," she smiled, "wait four and a half."

"Yes your right," I smiled back at her, glad to see she wasn't crying anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three hours later_

"Are you finished?" Sue asked when Julie started pushing around her eggs her plate.

"Yeah," She pushed her plate forward "Thank you."

"Are you sure you hardly touched it?" Sue asked.

"I'm not hungry," she smiled a sad smile. "Thank you. I'm going to finish my book." She got up and left the room.

"Charlie, she seems different from kids her age."

"She never has been…she a lot like Bella in that way," I sighed, I missed her. _How long has it been now since I've seen her?_ _Almost four months?_

"I'm missing Seth too," Sue whispered.

"How about we go up?" I asked thinking I couldn't get off work. It had been very quite lately.

Sue smiled, "When?"

"This weekend…after Julie's birthday." And at that my phone rang. "I'll bet you that's Alice." I answered the phone

"Dad, Alice says you're coming up?" Bella asked.

"We just decided then when you called me. But Alice doesn't miss anything."

"No she doesn't," she laughed lightly.

"Charlie!" Julie cried.

"Bella, I've got to go-"Bella cut in.

"Julie's crying, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too, bye bells."

"Char…Charlie!" I half ran to her room, she was sitting on the ground. Blood ran down her arm.

"What did you do?" I asked kneeling beside.

"I…I tripped and…and the edge of…of the bed cut me," she sobbed.

"You're just as clumsy as Bella was," I said picking her up. She smiled; she loved my stories about Bella. But she doesn't know she alive no one but, Sue, the Pack and I do. Don't even Renee. Everyone thinks she died of the rare decease she caught in South America.

I sat Julie on the sink and patched her up.

"Thank you," she smiled jumping off the sink, landing on the balls of her feet. She left the room, smiling once again at me before. I headed down stairs.

"Is Julie alright?" Sue asked with concern.

"Yeah, just tripped and cut her arm."

I headed in to the living room and turned the TV on. There wasn't much on so I settled with a fishing show.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm hungry" Juliet wined.

"'Kay, nice to meet you Hungry, I'm Charlie." I replied laughing.

"No. Silly Charlie, I'm Juliet not hungry. Can we please get something to eat?"

"'Kay,"

I pulled up at mine and Julie's favorite dinner on the way Everett. Julie and I sat down and ordered our normal.

"Charlie, lunch is on me," Nat the own said when I ordered.

Julie had finished eating her veggie burger and was pushing her fries around when her jaw dropped and she let out a scream. I turned to see a car come to a screeching halt, right in front of the window where Julie and I were sitting. The door was suddenly flung wide open and standing there was a teenage girl with a devastated look on her face. She was covered in blood and mud with leaves in her hair.

She looks around and hysterically screams "THEY KILLED MY FAMILY!"

I saw there was situation and took immediate control. I walked over to the girl calmed her down enough to question. I called an ambulance.

I took her out side and asked her what killed what.

"People…only…they don't…look like people…they…they…attacked my…my…family….but…I got…away." She took a deep breath and continued "there was a woman with red hair and a cat like look in her red eyes."

I dialed Carlisle number. "Carlisle, I have a situation here in (Marysville)."

"What the problem, Charlie?"

"I have a girl here, who says that a group of people attacked her family. What should we do?"

"I might come and talk with her," He replied.

"She needs medical attention so I've called for help. She likely be taken to (St. Martin's)"

"I'll see her there."

"'Kay. Thanks Carlisle."

"Charlie." Juliet tugs on my pants. "What's going on? Who was that girl? What's happening? Who is Carlisle?"

"Julie, you were meant to stay inside," I groaned.

"Charlie, I asked you what's going on?" she demanded.

"A girl's, family were attacked by wolves."

"And?" Julie probed.

"What?"

"What's happening, with the wolves? And who's Carlisle?"

"The girl going to hospital…Wait where is she?"

"Inside, that's why I came out," Julie stated. I sighed in relief. "Go on. What happening to the wolves. Again I ask who Carlisle?"

"Carlisle, an old friend…he's going to deal with the wolves."

"Alright, are we going or were we waiting for Carlisle,"

"I'm going to check on the girl," I open the door turn round to face her. "What here, I'll only be a minute." She nodded dumbly.

"Nat, I'm taking off, I've called an ambulance and I have a doctor I know meeting her there."

"I'll stay with her," Nat placed a cloth to the girls face wiping blood and mud off her face.

"Thanks, Nat."

"Don't forget to wish Julie happy birthday from me on Friday."

"I won't, I'll see you later," I said cribbing to the door.

"Bye Charlie," Nat waved half heartedly. I walked out to the cruiser. Julie sat on the curb listening to her IPod.

"Good song?"

"Yeah it's Amy Lee," She smiled, a fake smile.

I sighed, "Come on Jules, we're running late." She stood up shaking. _She really got a fright. _I picked her up. "You safe, the car didn't hit us."

She said nothing as I drove. I could tell Julie was worried about something. "What's bothering you missy? You haven't been able to sit still since we left the diner."

"I…I'm just listen to music," She lied her voice higher than normal.

"Everything will be alright," I promised. She turned to look out the window. I sighed. _There was more to it than just the accident. What am I going to do with her? _

As I drove through Everett Julie sat up right staring out the windows trying to get a better look at everything.

As I rounded Oakes St she stared state at the white Building she called home.

As I drove passed the side Julie ducked. I pulled up out front. I grabbed Julie stuff from the boot.

Julie was still sitting in the cruiser.

Matt walked down the sand path, brushing ageist the brushes and branches.

"Hey Charlie," he smiled. Julie opened her door and ran around the cruiser and in to Matt arms, crying.

"Jules," He picked her up. "What's wrong?"

"There was a almost crush in (Marysville). The car almost came through the dinner window where we sat," I asked promptly.

"Oh, Baby its ok, daddy's here," he cuddled her, walking back up the path as I followed with her bags.

The Home had and Beautiful front garden, with sitting areas and a pond. The home looked so much like a boarding school, with playgrounds.

He open the oak door and lead me into the family room. He sat Julie in a bean bag and turned to look at me. _He going to have a go at me about the incident._

"Charlie, can I talk to you alone," He asked business like.

"Kay," I followed him out of the room. He led me in to an office.

"Charlie, thank you," he whispered. "For everything. I'm can't tell you how much it means to me. Taking Julie in every couple of weeks. She hates it here. I can't stop the kids picking on her. Did you notice her ankle? Daniel tripped her. He's going to end up killing her one day. He's getting more aggressive. I want to ask you something and you don't have to give me an answer yet." He paused.

"Go on," I probed.

"Charlie, I'd like you to Adopt Julie…"

Cliffhanger sorry guys but I'm being kicked off so you'll have to what. Don't forget that f Charlie adopts Julie then He'll have to tell you Bella's not human. He doesn't know she's a vampire just not human.


End file.
